History Lost, History Found
by janitrisfarinisa
Summary: One of my four new reading the books stories. Maria Potter always wondered what happened in the past. Neither her nor her friends are able to find out. Then they have a chance to read the books with their famous relatives whom they know nothing about.


**A/N: I am sooooo sorry everyone. You can virtually throw anything you want, because I know that I'm deserve it for this long of a wait. I just get writers block really badly, so I've started trying to type any story that I get an idea for out quite a bit before I post it, and it doesn't help much. But I can promise I will be trying my best to finish these. I'm not sure which one to do first though, so I'm going to post the prologues for all four of these, and then let people vote and see which one people like the most. I'll try to update that one more often. I can't promise I will start them really soon, but I will try to at least have the first chapter of whichever one is most popular out by the beginning of the new year.**

**If you can't see the poll, just leave a review.**

A red haired girl, Maria Potter, was walking down a hallway. She had been teased again by some of her classmates. It wasn't her fault that she had to go to the forest to keep her brother out of trouble. And how was everyone able to blame her for the fact that when that giant spider got into the castle it went straight for her. She couldn't help things happened to her. She didn't go looking for trouble. She needed a place to have a good cry. She turned the corner and saw a door ahead. She headed inside it, glad that it was empty.

Inside she sat on a couch that was there and cried. After a minute the door opened and her brother, Mark, walked in. She thought for a moment that he was going to tease her, but was grateful that he just sat next to her, pulled her close and hugged her.

When she was done she looked at her brother. She could tell that he wanted to say something, but was refraining from doing so, afraid to make her start crying again. "Say what I know you want to," she told him.

"Who was it this time? Are you going to tell me, or do I have to find out the hard way again?" Mark asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. The last time I did, I found the guy black and blue with a big pimple that offended everyone on his nose."

"Well, he made my sister cry. I have that right as an older brother."

Maria glared at him. "Older by five minutes. I'm the one who jinxes your butt every week."

"Not every week." Mark said.

"Fine, every other week. I would do it every week, but your black hair makes it easier to hide."

"I still have the right to hex people who make my family cry though." Mark insisted.

Maria sighed and shook her head. "Whatever makes you happy. I'm still not giving any names. I'm getting this person this time."

"Who's getting who?" The door opened again. Two more people came in.

"Hey John. Hey Trish." Mark said. "Maria wants to hex a guy who teased her about her finding trouble all the time."

Maria glared at her brother. "I don't find trouble, trouble finds me!" She yelled. Then she turned to John and Trish.

John and Trish were in the same year, though they weren't twins. Trish's birthday was in September, while John's birthday was in July. They were best friends with the twins, though everyone figured it was going to happen. The Potter and Weasley families had always been close.

"Ignore my dear brother here. He's just upset because I won't tell him the name of the guy who idiotically decided to tease me."

Trish laughed, then asked, "What is this room anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I just know that I saw it and came in."

Just then another girl came running in. "Maria! What happened? Everyone in Gryffindor heard about that boy."

Maria groaned. "How did it get around so fast?"

"Nobody knows, but now everyone is making bets on when and how you will curse him and how much you will leave Mark to do."

"I hate people talking about me!" Maria shouted.

"I was telling them off, saying how you got enough attention as it was."

"That will help for a week Kalie." Mark said. "Then they will be right back on it."

They got onto a discussion of how stupid people were. It didn't last long, but long enough for things to happen without them knowing.

When the discussion finished, Trish noticed a table with a note on it.

"Look over here. Where did this come from."

Over at the table Trish read the note out loud.

"If you have received this note then you must have finally finished your argument about people being stupid. Yes I know what you were doing. The thing is that I feel you should have a chance to know the past, about a thousand years ago."

"Isn't that the time period that none to the textbooks talk about?" Kalie asked.

"Yeah, and it frustrates me. Apparently we have some famous relative whom nobody knows what they did." Maria said.

"That does suck." John agreed.

"You will be joined by people in the time period you will be reading about, as well as me. This will help to explain anything needing explaining, as well as give some entertainment. I must ask that you do not judge anyone until the books are done, and, because the books have a tendency to get dark, make jokes anytime you can. If you choose to do this than open the book that appears on the table. If not then when you go out of the room you will forget about this.

Hope to See You Soon,

Janie"

There was silence for a moment as they stared at the book that had appeared out of nowhere.

"So, should we?" Mark asked.

"I want to go." Maria said.

"Same here." Trish and Kalia agreed.

"If we go do I have to read?" John whined.

"You get to make lots of jokes. This Janie said that it would be preferred to make jokes." Trish said.

John thought for a long moment, then said, "Alright. Let's go!"

They all shook their heads as Maria picked up the book and opened it. In a flash of light they were all gone.


End file.
